<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shenanegans of Kat and Her Loyal Worshippers by WaitDoINeedAName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849713">The Shenanegans of Kat and Her Loyal Worshippers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitDoINeedAName/pseuds/WaitDoINeedAName'>WaitDoINeedAName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, and other anime, but we also like danganronpa, chatfic, its a bnha chat, its complicated, ok so this is a fanfiction about a group chat i really am in, these are real people, this was just for shits and giggles, we just have bnha names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitDoINeedAName/pseuds/WaitDoINeedAName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you arent in the Cult of Eraserhead group chat this wont make that mush sense but its basically a re telling of all of the stuff that happens from my pov. we are chaotic so maybe itll be funny even if you arent in it. idk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shenanegans of Kat and Her Loyal Worshippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken) has started a new chat</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): Hey, can you add me to the bnha chat?</p>
<p>Aizawa Shouta: Sure thing!!</p>
<p>Aizawa Shouta: Sorry I took so long to reply, I’m SilvermistAnimeLover, but you can call me Silver, Kat, Aizawa or any variant thereof :)</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): It’s no problem, and ill just call you Kat!</p>
<p>Aizawa Shouta: That’s cool!! And welcome to the Cult of Eraserhead!!!!</p>
<p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>The Cult Of Eraserhead</p>
<p>Aizawa /God\: adeed Keigo Takami (fried chicken)</p>
<p>Aizawa /God\: PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEW MEMBER KEIGO!!!!</p>
<p>emmaissimpingovermic: WELCOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>quillkills: Hello!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Keigo Takami: HELLO PEOPLE!!!!</p>
<p>Oikavi /Story Artist\: WELCOME KEIGO :OOO</p>
<p>Pheonix: Hello new person</p>
<p>Keigo Takami: Hello all! You can call me Keigo! I think i’m trans so I dont really know my name yet, but i'm good with any pronouns! :D</p>
<p>quillkills: I’m quill, I used they/them pronouns but I dont really care lol</p>
<p>Dallas (they/them): my dog is crushing me</p>
<p>Dallas (they/them): help</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): lmao same</p>
<p>Aizawa /God\: OH THAT REMINDS ME!</p>
<p>Aizawa /God\: WE GOT MORE VIRIDIAN FANART!!!!</p>
<p>Aizawa /God\ sent an image</p>
<p>Oikavi /Story Artist\: :OOOOO</p>
<p>quillkills: oooooo</p>
<p>emmaissimpingovermic: it’s beautiful!!</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): BRUH WAIT-</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): I DREW THAT AND SENT THAT IN-</p>
<p>Oikavi /Story Artist\: :OOOOO</p>
<p>Coffee and Cats: Oh, also I’m almost finished with my rearticulation of the royal nomu</p>
<p>fried mous is delicious: @Keigo :0000000</p>
<p>shoni: :0 new member? I shouldnt have gotten pizza i missed it all-</p>
<p>quillkills: Ha sucker</p>
<p>Aizawa /God\: lol</p>
<p>Aizawa /God\: @shoni  Yep. Keicchan has joined the party~</p>
<p>shoni: :’) yay</p>
<p>quillkills: I cant draw for the life of me. I wanna draw but my hands are like no</p>
<p>shoni: I wanna be smart but my brain said no</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken):  Hey dont say that!!! I was shit for a good 5 years before watching anime!! Practice until you are happy with it!!</p>
<p>quillkills: eh, my art is meh, its not the best</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): H U S H. unless its a deformed stick figures its amazing to me!!!<br/>
shoni: I got nothing to do with yalls convo but @Keigo you’re so nice :’)</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): awww, thank you!!</p>
<p>quillkills has sent 3 images</p>
<p>quillkills: This is some of my art, I dont know how to draw bodies at all</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): JVHBUGUFFFYGH T A L E N T</p>
<p>shoni: your art is so cute uwu</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken) has sent 4 images</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): my art from 6 years ago to yesterday</p>
<p>emmaissimpingovermic:  that looks really cool!!!</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): Thank you!!!</p>
<p>Queen (She/Her) /Mom\: 600+ messages. Good Grief</p>
<p>fried mous is delicious: hi mom!!</p>
<p>Queen (She/Her) /Mom\: hello!</p>
<p>shoni:  my hair looks like a birds nest oof</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): oof me too</p>
<p>shoni: like i breathe and it tangles-</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): s a m e</p>
<p>emmaissimpingovermic: omt its 3am here, im gonna go to bed, goodnight</p>
<p>shoni: goodnight!</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): goodnight!</p>
<p>Queen: Goodnight!!</p>
<p>Oikavi /Story Artist\: gn!!!!</p>
<p>quillkills: thomas is so amazing i love him-</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): I used to watch his vines</p>
<p>quillkills: you should watch his show!!!</p>
<p>quillkills: look, i can summon them, wanna see???</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): sure!</p>
<p>quillkills: ADAM AND EVE BROUGHT KNOWLEGE</p>
<p>quillkills: FOR THE SMALL PRICE OF A LITTLE SIN</p>
<p>quillkills: THEY ALSO LOST ETERNAL LIFE</p>
<p>Deceitful Zen (Ceiren): but whats fruit without the pips</p>
<p>quillkills: told ya</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): lol</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): also, im in cosplay rn, yall wanna see?</p>
<p>Oikavi /Story artist\: YES</p>
<p>shoni: YESYESYES</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken) sent a video</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): Im in male junko lol</p>
<p>shoni: YOU LOOK STUNNING NO ROMO-</p>
<p>Oikavi /Story Artist\: YEAH</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): Thanks hehe</p>
<p>Oikavi /Story Artist\: also a fellow danaganronpa fan i see-</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): oop-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken): so, uh-</p>
<p>Keigo Takami (fried chicken):  a n y o t h e r h a w k s s i m p s??</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>